Back in Black
by Spacedoutwrites
Summary: Just a short little fic about Peter and Tony and their love for classic rock.


Tony and Peter were slaving away in the workshop, like any other weekend. Tony was working on his latest nanobots. Peter was making adjustments to his Iron Spider suit. He had just had a three inch growth spurt so he needed a little more wiggle room. He was starting to think he might have gotten taller than Tony, but Tony claimed he still had at least two inches on the kid.

Tony glanced over at him, "you care if I crank up the tunes?" He asked.

Peter grinned, "go for it."

He loved days like this. Just working alongside his mentor, bouncing ideas off of each other when they got stuck. Tony quizzing him on his physics homework. Peter asking question after question and Tony patiently answering every one. They worked well together. Long gone were the days when Peter only contacted Mr. Stark through Happy. He messaged the man himself on a daily basis and felt at ease doing it.

A new song came on and Peter perked up, "I love Led Zeppelin!"

Tony stared at him in dismay. He paused the music and continued staring at Peter for an uncomfortably long time. "Please tell me that was a joke."

Peter pursed his lips. "Uh… no."

Tony groaned, "Kid! This is AC/DC!"

"Oh," Peter said sheepishly. "I was close."

"No!" Tony cried in mock outrage. "They have two very distinctive sounds, you can't just say you were close!"

"I'm sorry!" Peter said, matching his tone, but he was struggling to keep laughter from spilling out of him.

Tony glared at him in the same way a small child would when they felt they were being mocked. "That's it, it's time for you to learn everything you need to know about classic rock."

* * *

By the end of the month, Tony could play a song, and Peter would know the title and artist in seconds. Peter even started making his own playlists for the workshop. Tony would look over them and nod approvingly or suggest a change here and there. They continued to blast music whenever they were in the workshop and Peter loved that they now shared something that had been so important to Tony.

One day Peter found a package with his name on it in the workshop. When he opened it, he found a familiar looking Led Zeppelin shirt. He glanced over to see Tony smirking, clearly very proud of himself.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark," he said. He played it cool, but he totally wore the shirt as often as he possibly could.

* * *

**1 year later**

It had been a few months since the snap. Tony had picked up the pieces as best he could, he couldn't have done it without Pepper though. She was the glue that held him together.

One day he was out in the garage of their lake house, tinkering with the suit; wondering, as usual, what he could have done differently in that final battle. He had the sudden urge to play some music while he worked. He used to listen to it all the time before everything changed, but something about the sound of silence often had far more appeal to him now.

"Friday, play some of my workshop tunes," he requested.

_Back in black_

He froze, heart sinking.

_I hit the sack _

"Led Zeppelin," he muttered to himself.

_I've been too long I'm glad to be back_

His eyes were getting misty as he backed up against the wall and slowly sank to the floor. He tilted his head back, listening to the song that once pumped him up and let his tears fall.

"I miss you, Pete," he whispered.

* * *

**6 years later**

Happy had just finished stitching Peter up and he was ready to get to work. His heart still ached a little, but he knew Tony would never back down from a challenge like Quentin Beck, so he wouldn't either.

"You take care of the suit. I'll take care of the music," Happy told him.

_Back in black_

"I love Led Zeppelin!" Peter said out of habit.

Happy just smiled and shook his head. He didn't know.

Didn't know that Peter said that every time he heard the song, just to make Tony roll his eyes. Didn't know that Peter was hearing the song for the first time since Tony died. Didn't know that even though it made him sad, it reminded Peter that Tony had left him so much more than a pair of glasses.

The song brought him back to the workshop, and as he poured over the details of his new suit, it felt a little like Tony was there with him. Working on his own project, but occasionally looking over at Peter and smiling proudly.


End file.
